Olvídame
by AngieHeartCullen
Summary: Él la olvidó...Ella hizo lo posible para olvidarlo...Una maldición podría cambiarlo todo. El tiempo se le acaba a él y tiene que encontrar a una mujer que le diga "te quiero" sinceramente antes de un año. ¿Fácil, verdad? Pero todo juego tiene reglas, y este no es la excepción. Pero lo que Jacob no sabe es que gane o pierda acabará derrotado. Todos humanos.
1. Sinopsis

Hace dos años que se vieron...

Él la olvidó…

Ella hizo todo lo posible para olvidarlo…

Una maldición podría cambiarlo todo.

Él tiene un año para que una mujer le diga "te quiero" sinceramente, pero solo puede ser una de las mujeres a las que desechó y mandó al olvido en su larga lista de conquistas. Y que no haya sido de otro hombre.

Si gana, la maldición se rompe.

Si pierde, será como si nunca hubiera existido.

El juego es sencillo, sólo tiene que hacer a lo grande lo que hace casi todas las noches, sólo que con ella las cosas no son como hace dos años, y lo que no sabe es que gane o pierda acabará derrotado.


	2. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

_20 de Diciembre de 2015_

_11:00 am_

La Navidad estaba ya más que establecida en la concurrida ciudad de Seattle, las luces ya asentadas, los villancicos resonando, y el ímpetu de toda la multitud agolpada en los centros comerciales y tiendas comprando regalos para la familia, amigos y conocidos indicaba que la Nochebuena estaba acercándose, estas fiestas para Jacob significaba muy poco, bueno solo querían decir que tenía tiempo libre para salir con su buen amigo Seth de fiesta y a por chicas para una sola noche.

—Tío, te juro que la dichosa cancioncita me está comenzando a joder—dijo Seth comenzando a reírse.

—Estamos en Navidad hermano, normal que la gente ponga estas repetitivas canciones.

Seth Clearwater y Jacob Black, amigos de la infancia, compañeros en conquistas, siempre al pie del cañón para ir a una fiesta, Seth, hijo del importante cirujano plástico, Harry Clearwater, aficionado al deporte, tanto o más que Jacob, con un metro noventa y seis de altura, cabello castaño tan oscuro que se podría confundir con negro, ojos color miel y una sonrisa de un millón de dólares no es de extrañar que las tenga a todas con solo chasquear los dedos. Y sin hablar de Jacob, con su cabello negro como la noche, casi dos metros de altura, hermosos ojos marrones, sonrisa perfecta, y cuerpo escultural.

—Entonces qué, ¿esta noche salimos? –preguntó Jacob, mientras salían por las amplias puertas del gimnasio.

—¿Eso se pregunta? –replicó Seth a su lado—. Entonces nos vemos esta noche, vamos en mi coche.

—Querrás decir el de tu padre. –Se rió audiblemente Jacob mientras se dirigía a su coche dejando a Seth con la palabra en la boca.

Dejando la bolsa en el lado del copiloto, entró a su Audi negro, y puso el coche en marcha mientras su teléfono comenzaba a sonar.

_Marissa._

Marissa, su novia desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y su primer amor, si le preguntas, obviamente te va a decir que la ama por sobre todas las cosas. Pero claro un hombre que no sabe lo que es el amor qué puede decir, ella ha sido su primera novia y por ahora la única; se supone que hay exclusividad entre ellos. Claro, se supone. Porque aunque él sabe que ella le es fiel, él se sigue acostando con todas las que se le antoja.

Por su cama y lo que no es su cama han pasado innumerables mujeres, con más edad que él (no mucho, claro está) y más jóvenes.

—Dime cariño. –Puso en manos libres mientras salía del aparcamiento.

—Jake solo llamaba para avisarte de que no se va a celebrar la cena de Nochebuena donde estaba previsto, ha surgido un problema con la reserva y mi madre…

—Sé cómo es tu madre, Marissa.

Lissette Kent, la frívola y calculadora madre de la prometida de Jacob Black, de la cual él nunca ha sido de su agrado, la verdad sea dicha. Ella desde la primera vez que lo vio nunca le agradó, más bien solo se calla y lo acepta por el apellido Black, y la buena relación que tiene con Billy, el padre de éste.

—Estaba pensando, en que ese día lo pasemos tú y yo, solos… ¿qué te parece?

—Cariño, si no vamos a comer con la familia tu madre es capaz de asesinarme, ya la conoces.

—Sí, tienes… razón. Bueno, ¿y dónde estás ahora mismo?

—Voy de camino a mi apartamento.

—¿Quieres que nos veamos esta noche?

—Uh, hoy estoy agotado. Quizás mejor mañana, ¿te parece?

—Sí, claro. Bueno, te dejo. Adiós.

—Adiós.

_21 de Diciembre de 2015_

_02:00 am_

Llegaron a la discoteca de moda, "The Bloody", las luces parpadeaban y parecían que estaban en una película a cámara lenta. Tal y como le gustaba a Jacob, como cazadores fueron tanteando a su próxima presa.

—Ron con Coca—Cola –pidió mientras se giraba para tener una visión periférica. La música retumbaba mientras las mujeres bailaban muy ligeritas de ropa. Debería de sentirse como una basura después de haberle dicho a su prometida que se encontraba muy cansado como para pasar una noche romántica.

¿Qué clase de hombre enamorado hacía eso? Así era lo máximo que una persona como él podía querer a alguien.

Con el vaso en la mano y apenas habiéndole dado dos tragos, sintió una penetrante mirada posándose en él, y lentamente escaneando el ambiente, capturó a una hermosa mujer mirándole fijamente, haciéndole una señal y comenzando a alejarse hacia la salida.

Haciéndole un guiño a Seth que ya estaba muy ocupado con una rubia en su regazo, colocó de nuevo el vaso en la barra y salió a la fría noche de invierno.

La chica estaba de espaldas a él, con las manos apoyadas en la barandilla, su largo cabello negro liso, le llegaba a la cintura al tener la cabeza inclinada mirando al oscuro cielo. Jacob no podía apartar la mirada de su cintura y sus torneadas y largas piernas apenas cubiertas por un minivestido oscuro.

—Sabía que vendrías –dijo la muchacha suavemente—. Así sois los hombres como tú, predecibles.

Soltó una dura risa que heló el cuerpo de Jake. La chica emanaba oscuridad y misterio. Se dio la vuelta y sus azules ojos le inmovilizaron. No podía mover ni las manos, ni las piernas.

—Tu novia no sabe que estás aquí, ¿cierto?

—No.

—Esta noche no vas a "triunfar" Jacob Black –dijo acariciando el duro pecho de él mientras giraba y se quedaba con su espalda de frente. Le rodeó la cintura con sus gélidos brazos y le habló al oído:—A partir de hoy, vas a vivir en tu propia piel el olvido.

—¿Quién eres? –dijo entre dientes.

—¿Quién soy? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué importa Jacob? –Se mordió el labio mientras de nuevo se dirigía a la barandilla. –Lo importante es que te voy a dar las reglas del juego.

—¿Qué juego? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Estás como una puta cabra!

—¡No te conviene enfadarme! –Se giró bruscamente—. Esto es muy sencillo, tienes un año.

—¿Un año para qué?

—Para que una mujer te diga que te quiere sinceramente.

—¿Estás de broma, verdad? ¿Esto es una jodida cámara oculta?

—No, querido –dijo muy tranquilamente—. Una mujer de tantas que hay en tu lista de conquistas es la que va a ser capaz de decirte "te quiero" sinceramente. Esa es la chica que no ha sido de nadie más que de ti. Y esa es la chica a la que vas a tener que buscar por cielo, mar y tierra por perdón.

—¿Piensas que voy a hacer este estúpido juego?

—Es elección tuya, precioso. –Rozó con su mano la mejilla de éste—. Recuerda que tienes un año, si ganas la maldición se rompe y el juego termina, pero si abandonas o pierdes será como si nunca hubieras existido. Caerás en el olvido, como tú has olvidado a tantas chicas que han pasado por tu cama.

—Esto es una soberana estupidez.

—Recuerda Jacob, tienes un año, si lo consigues el juego habrá terminado y habrás salido victorioso, si abandonas o pierdes, será como si nunca hubieras existido. Mira tú brazo derecho.

Al instante se pudo comenzar a mover y levantó el brazo para mirarlo, ahora había algo parecido a un tatuaje en forma de reloj, la aguja estaba en las doce en punto.

—Cuando el reloj vuelva a estar el año que viene en este punto. El juego habrá terminado. Tú decides Jacob, es como la vida misma o ganas o pierdes. Elige bien a tus aliados y tu sistema de juego. Como en un partido de fútbol. La táctica lo es todo.

—Pero…

—_Au revoir, ma chérie._


	3. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1

21 de Diciembre

05:35 am

Me desperté bruscamente por quinta vez esta noche, no sabía por qué me sentía tan rebotada, se suponía que todo debía de estar bien, ya mismo era Navidad. La que se supone la época más feliz del año, todos con sus regalos preparados para entregarlos a las personas importantes. Hermosos regalos con significados especiales.

Estas son las primeras Navidades que paso sin Charlie. El padre de mi madre, y se podría decir que el hombre al que más he admirado junto a Edward y Carlisle. Ellos tres son mi gran adoración y mis ídolos.

Todavía recuerdo el día que le detectaron el cáncer de pulmón, ese día fue uno de los peores de mi vida. Quizás fue el peor.

—_Renesmee cielo, tenemos que apoyar mucho a Charlie. –Me había dicho Bella, mi madre. Tenía los ojos llorosos, y una triste sonrisa—. Tiene cáncer y está muy avanzado._

Tiene cáncer. Está muy avanzado. Esas simples palabras bastaron para derrumbar mi mundo. Todo se cayó a mis pies y ahí estaba yo. Como viviendo las cosas a cámara lenta. Aún sin creerme nada. Real, realmente era increíble.

Suspirando me levanté de mi cama, y me dirigí a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Desde hacía tres años éramos solo mi madre y yo en la casa.

Edward y Bella no se podían ni ver, se pasaban el tiempo discutiendo, así que un día sin previo aviso me dijeron "Hey que nos hemos divorciado"

Jodidamente genial.

Pero si me preguntas diré que es lo mejor que le podía pasar a mi familia, antes estar en casa era un completo infierno, y ahora se llevan ellos dos mejor que nunca. Son como novios eternos.

Edward se pasa su tiempo libre en casa, y Bella está encantada así que yo estoy feliz por ellos. No podía estar más feliz la verdad. Los amo completamente.

La luz de mi teléfono parpadeaba indicándome de que tengo mensajes que no he leído. Por lo menos en algo puedo entretenerme mientras el sueño regresa y esperaba no tener más pesadillas.

Rosalie: _**Renni bellaaa mañana después dl curro te aptece salir? Espro rspsta **_

Ximena_: __**Chicaa, mañana party en The Bloody, no puedes fallarme eh?**_

Me reí al ver el mensaje de mi amiga Ximena, ella y las fiestas, las fiestas y ella. ¿Qué había fiesta? La primera en apuntarse como siempre. En serio amaba a esa chica pero tenía un problema con ser tan fiestera.

El teléfono vibró en mi mano alertándome de que un nuevo mensaje acababa de llegar.

Nahuel.

Mi mejor amigo desde hace ya unos años y uno de mis mayores confidentes. Lo adoraba sobre todas las cosas.

_**Despierta a estas horas, preciosa?**_

_Pesadillas. Como siempre xddddddd_

_**Vaya…**_

_¿Y tú? xD_

_**Pensando en ti jajaaa**_

¿En mí? Oh sí claro jajajaja, que gracioso eres Nahuel, seguro que te has quedado hasta tarde con tus amigoos!

_**También hay de eso! Bueno ahora si me voy a dormir! Que descanses mi hermosa doncella! **_

_Tontorrón!_

_**Te quieroooooooooooooo 3**_

_Yo igual, buenas nooocheees! 3_

Nahuel siempre conseguía sacarme una sonrisa en todos los momentos de mi vida, mi confidente, mi amigo, mi hermano. Una de las personas más importantes para mí y lo amaba.

Después de beber agua me dirigí a mi habitación, y me tumbé en la cama, me puse música en el móvil y cerré los ojos esperando a que el sueño me envolviera de nuevo.

09:02 am

La luz comenzaba a molestarle en los ojos a Jacob, la de anoche había sido una de las peores borracheras de toda su vida. Le dolía hasta el alma, y apestaba a sudor. Jodidamente genial. El alcohol comenzaba a afectar también a su sistema nervioso por las malditas pesadillas que había tenido.

Tan estúpidas que hasta le entraba risa. ¿Una bruja? ¿Una maldición? ¿De qué película barata se había escapado?

Dejó escapar una risa dura y se dirigió a paso lento pero firme al cuarto de baño, después de tomar una ducha y un paracetamol, acompañado de un café bien cargado iría a ver a su novia a pasar el día con ella mientras le decía cuanto la amaba.

La ducha logró calmar y destensar sus músculos agarrotados. Bien por ella, porque se encontraba hecho una mierda y su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a la madrugada anterior. No recordaba mucho, y todo se entremezclaba con su sueño.

Aún con la toalla amarrada a la cintura se miró en el espejo del cuarto de baño donde estaba el botiquín para coger la pastilla.

—No fue ninguna pesadilla, Jacob –dijo una conocida voz a su espalda mientras vio el reflejo de la muchacha de la madrugada.

—¿Qué coño…?

—Puede parecer que lo fue, pero no. Ni siquiera te embriagaste. Todo esto es tan real como la vida misma.

—No me jodas…—gritó mientras se daba la vuelta.

—Mira tu brazo.

Bajó la mirada a su brazo donde estaba el reloj marcado, si te fijabas mucho y ponías mucho empeño podías ver que se movía.

—Te dije las reglas del juego anoche. ¿Te olvidaste? ¿No, verdad?

—No, pero hay algo que no me quedó muy claro.

—Tú dirás.

—Dices que si pierdo me olvidarán para siempre. –Hizo una mueca—. ¿Cómo lo conseguirás? No pueden olvidar fácilmente a una persona que ven todos los días.

—Muy fácil, porque si pierdes… mueres.

12:35 am

El trabajo en la cafetería es genial, agotador, pero genial, me da más libertad económicamente hablando y puedo administrarme bien.

—¡Renesmee! –Oído cocina, me dirijo dentro donde Miriam, la cocinera me da unas tortitas de arándanos para llevar a la mesa 4.

—Aquí tiene –digo brindando una gran sonrisa y reprimo un bostezo—. ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

—No, muchas gracias querida. –Me sonríe una hermosa jovencita de cabello negro y gélidos ojos azules.

—Bueno, estoy a la orden.

Era una mañana concurrida, la gente hacía sus compras y se paraban a desayunar algo, me dejaban buenas propinas y no faltaban los halagos. Estudiar y trabajar era un gran reto para mí, reto que lo estoy llevando bastante bien, he de decir.

Comenzó a vibrar el móvil en el bolsillo.

_Mamá._

—¿Sí, mamá?

—_¡Hija! Te llamo para decirte que tenemos una mesa reservada tu padre y yo esta noche. ¡Cena familiar!_

—Uh, perfecto. ¿A qué hora debo de estar allí?

—_A las ocho y media, ¡no llegues tarde! _

—Vale…

—_Perfecto cariño, ¡te quiero mucho y por favor se puntual!_

¿Por qué tanto empeño en la puntualidad? Mis padres cada día que pasaban eran tan extraños como su romance de adolescentes.

—Vengo a por la cuenta –dijo una voz femenina sacándome de mi aturdimiento.

—Oh, sí… claro. –Me puse en marcha nerviosamente—. Aquí tiene.

—Por cierto, soy Eleanor. –Extendió la mano.

—Renesmee Cullen. –Se la estreché.


End file.
